Dark Force 717
by Touridor
Summary: 7 professionals work to take out a gun dealer's armories.
1. The Team

This story is going to be more than about DF 717 but... I couldn't think of a better title so... yeah.

Enjoy.

---

Chapter 1  
Hitamari

"Welcome to the Dark Force 717, Hitamari." Immorten's blue eyes showed no emotion as he spoke to Hitamari, "Your new codename is Dark 4."

Hitamari was dressed in a black bullet proof suit, with black gloves with no tips and black shoes and has black hair. She seemed nervous just looking at Immorten. Silence filled the room, there was only three of them- her, Immorten, and Memortal, who was the 2nd in command. Hitamari gulped then finally spoke "…sooooo… when do I meet the rest of the team?"

"Dark 1 and 2 are retrieving a data disk at the moment in Virdian City, Kanto."

"What about Dark 3?"

"He's around the North Pole at an enemy base also retrieving a disk that contains important data."

Hitamari frowns "you sent that poor man out there alone?"

Immorten smiles faintly "Dark 3 is a tough man. Quick. Stealthy. This is probably like taking candy from a 5 year old to him."

"Who is this 'Dark 3' anyway?"

"Terozanan."

Terozanan was in the woods and decided to take a break by a tree. He wore an artic camo- which was perfect for his current assignment, since it was all white out. He fiddled with a silenced USP.45 in his hands then watched a MIG jet plane fly by. He gets up, puts his pistol away, takes out his silenced sniper rifle, and proceeded toward the base. He crouches behind an oil barrel and scans the area. Two men were talking to each other while haaving a smoke. They were a good few yards away. He snipes one then takes out the other quickly in the same fasion then proceeded into the base. This was what he was good at. This is what he enjoyed. Taking people off guard and killing them. Yes, Immorten was right, this will be like taking candy from a 5 year old. He puts his sniper rifle away and takes out his silenced USP.45 and a tactical knife. He heads down a hallway, his feet made no sound as he walked quickly yet steadily. A guard that came out of a nearby room notices him and prepared to call for help, but Terozanan heads over to him in a flash and stabs him with the knife. He puts a hand over the man's mouth to keep him from screaming- and to suffocate him. Terozanan slowly watches the man die. He looks toward the door. It read 'Data Room'. Terozanan smiled and lets the man fall to the ground after taking his knife out of him. He knew he had to act quick before more guards come in. He opens drawers- rummaging through files and disks before he finally finds the one he was looking for. Very funny disk. It was red… He puts the disk away and proceeds out of the base without being seen, rushes into the forest and makes it to his escape vehicle. He contacts Immorten "This is Dark 3. I got the disk. I'm heading back to base."

Immorten looked over to Memortal, who watched them "yeah, I'm on it." With this, he disappears into a shadow. "…okay, so… what about the other two? Dark 1 and Dark 2?"

"They are Anthony and Touridor. They always have each other's back so I normally have them working together."

Somewhere on an interestate was a chase. A chase between a black SUV and a Chevrolet Z06 Corvette. "Dark 1, get that crossbow ready." A voice echoed throughout the Corvette. Anthony nodded and starts loading the crossbow. "I'm going infront of the SUV, get on my roof." Anthony climbs out of the shotgun seat and climbs to the roof. He goes prone so he won't be thrown off. The Corvette's engine lets out a loud roar as it heads infront of the SUV. Anthony takes aim and fires at the driver. Of course, the arrow goes through the windsheild, through the driver, and into the seat. He watches the SUV go off the road, perform a series of flips after tilting over and comes to a rest by a slope by the forest. Anthony instinctively gets off the Corvette's roof and rushes toward the SUV. "Dark 1! Dark 1! Get back here! Its too dangerous! That SUV's about to go off the slope and into the trees below!" Anthony obviously didn't care as the voice in his head pleaded. He had to finish this mission. He rushes into the car and goes into the glove compartment- before he could even do that, the SUV starts slipping and starts tumbling down the hill. Anthony's heart races as he tries to take cover at the back seats, thinking it would be the safest place. The Corvette morphs into a dragon and races after the falling SUV. The SUV comes to a rest at the bottom of the slope and the dragon starts bashing through trees to get to Anthony. He starts ripping the car open and sees Anthony suprisingly with little injury, just a few cuts and for some reason, can't move his right leg- but he was still going for the disk that was in the glove compartment. Touridor growls "sometimes like this I just want to eat you."

"I love you too." Came Anthony's reply as he gets the disk from the glove compartment "I got it! Lets go, the cops are coming soon." Touridor picks Anthony up with his claw and flies away toward the base.


	2. First Mission As A Team

Notes: Before you read this, you may realize this sounds like CoD, so... yeah. Call Of Duty gets credit for this. =P

Chapter 2  
First Mission As A Team

Anthony was armed with an UMP with Red dot sight and as a side arm, had a USP.45 with a tactical knife. Touridor already took off for the sky to watch them from above. Terozanan was armed with a silenced scoped M14 and sideamred with two Desert Eagles. Hitamari was armed with... nothing- she told Immorten and Memortal that she preferred to go without weapons. She was a fire and ice sorceress after all. Their mission was to capture a street racer boss named Alexandrio Gonzalez, who apparently cheated Touridor in a street race- and also owned an armory somewhere. They were currently on the first floor of a hotel, waiting for one of Gonzalez's men to walk by. Anthony points to someone walking by. Anthony recognized him as one of Gonzalez's men. He was bald, had sunglasses, and looked as if he was in his mid 20s. The man notices them and runs off toward an alleyway.  
"He spotted us! He's making a run for it!" Terozanan cried and sprinted after him.  
"Get him! Don't let him get away!" Anthony replied and ran after them. Hitamari blinks, watching them run before shortly joining them. Terozanan's and Anthony's weapons slowed them down a bit and Hitamari runs past them.  
"Hold up, Dark 4." Terozanan commanded. Hitamari stopped and looked "huh?"  
Terozanan raises his M14 and shoots the man in the leg. The man topples over and lands face first on the ground.  
"Got him."

Ten minutes flew by, Hitamari was looking out for any interferers while Anthony and Terozanan interrogated the man. They had him tied up in a chair. Anthony and Terozanan run to Hitamari. "Me and Dark 3 are going to the favela, thats where this guy was going. Dark 4, you are staying here. Make sure this man doesn't go anywhere. Wait for our orders." Anthony explained. Hitamari nodded. Deep down she wanted to join them, "...got it."  
"Alright, that's settled... Dark 3, follow." They head to the favela, leaving Hitamari to guard the man.

Most of the houses were run down and worn, others were still in good condition. The air smelled of bbq and- of course- carfumes, but there were no cars nearby. Anthony points toward a tall building and Terozanan heads for it. He arrives at the top of the building and crouches down.  
"Dark 3 in position. I have you covered." came Terozanan's reply on the radio. "Dark 2 here. I got your back. Predator missiles armed." came Touridor's reply on the radio. It took Anthony a good 10 minutes to explore all of the houses in the favela- but there was no sign of Gonzalez- and there was no sign of anybody. The favela was deserted. "Dark 1, I'm seeing about a hundred men coming your way, get out of there!" Dark 2 roared and flew off "I'm going to find Gonzalez! You three meet me at the end of the alleyway!"  
Terozanan curses, looking at the men approach the favela "Dark 2's right. Dark 1, lets get the hell out of here."  
Hitamari hears them through the radio and rushes out of the alleyway. Terozanan and Anthony soon join her. Touridor was at the entrance of the alleyway as a black 1969 Corvette, "I found Gonzalez. He's in a red 1969 Camaro. Lets get him." He opens his doors and Anthony and Hitamari get in. Hitamari looks at Anthony, concerned "...where's Dark 3 gonna sit?" As if on cue, Terozanan gets onto the roof. Hitamari frowned. Touridor takes off and soon catches up with Gonzalez. Terozanan fires at the Camaro, the bullets punched holes into the Camaro's exterior. The chase didn't last very long; one of the bullets hits one of the Camaro's rear tires. Gonzalez looses control and crashes near an alleyway. Touridor comes to a stop and Anthony gets out and motions Hitamari to follow. Hitamari nods and does so. Terozanan keeps his position. Anthony and Hitamari walk cautiously toward the Camaro. No sign of movement was detected in the car.  
Did they kill Gonzalez by accident...?  
Suddenly, a frag grenade flies out of the Camaro and lands a few feet away from Anthony and Hitamari. Anthony widens his eyes. "FRAG! RUN! EVADE!" Anthony sprints away from the little grenade. Hitamari blinks, "...huh?"  
The frag explodes.

Hitamari wakes up with a monster headache. Oh boy, what mess did she get herself in? Who knew that a little dark green ball can cause such an explosion? She was okay- her clothes were just a bit ripped. She gets up and looks around. Teroznanan and Anthony were gone. They must've already ran off after Gonzalez.  
"About time you woke up." Touridor's voice echoed in her head. Hitamari whipped her head around and looked at Touridor "hey! Thanks for waiting, we have to go! We have to get Gonzalez!" Hitamari cried.  
"I'll join in when the times right. I need to keep a low profile. You go on. Stay alert." Touridor replied calmly before racing off.  
Hitamari rolled her eyes "right. fine." she runs off into the alleyway. Her radio started to make static noises. She was amazed it still worked after such an explosion. "Dark 4, do you copy? Are you awake?"  
She instantly recognized the voice as Anthony's voice. "...yeah, I'm here." she replied, a hint of tiredness in her voice.  
"Get over to the west side of the favela, me and Dark 3 are pushing him toward that direction! Don't get him get away! And take out anyone that gets in your way!" came Anthony's voice. She could here gunshots through the radio. Hitamari breaks into a run, heading west as she was told, easily and quickly taking out anyone who got in her way with her black belt moves and fire and ice powers. She gets ambushed by three men with shotguns and takes cover in an apartment. She charges up an icey orb in her palm, waiting for them to come in.  
The men, thinking they got the upperhand, run into the room, only to be frozen by the icey orb that flew at them. The orb spreads, freezing not only the men, but now blocking the entrance. Hitamari heads upstairs without hesitation. She smiles to herself, seeing an open window and a rooftop about 2 feet under the window. She jumps and lands in a crouch. Hitamari notices Gonzalez on a rooftop next to hers. She prepared to go after him, but then...  
"Hold it Hitamari. Stay where you are." came Touridor's voice echoing in her head. Hitamari blinked "But then he'll get away!" she cried. "No he won't." came Touridor's reply then right before her eyes, a huge black dragon crashes down on the rooftop Gonzalez was on. Gonzalez lets out a yell and lands on his back on the ground. Before Gonzalez could get back up, the dragon's claw comes down on Gonzalez, pinning him down.  
Touridor.  
As if on cue, Anthony and Terozanan arrive. Hitamari smiled.  
Mission Accomplished.

---

Damn... that was one long ass chapter Dx it was eight pages when I wrote it in my binder.


	3. Ambush

Chapter 3

Reptile Battle

They caught Gonzalez and were now flying on Touridor's back high above the clouds. Gonzalez was tied up, this somewhat amused Hitamari. They soon make it to their extraction point and Touridor lands. He everyone slide off his back. "Alright... we are here. Now we just have to wait." Anthony muttered. Terozanan looks at Gonzalez, who had a grin on his face. Touridor also notices this and growls "What's so funny, Gonzalez?"

A loud engine roar could be heard from far off.

"Hector's coming. He's gonna get us~" Gonzalez started chuckling.

Touridor snarls "...how do you know that name?" he then whips his head toward the direction of the engine roar. He then looks up, seeing a missile. He pushes everyone out of the way then gets struck at the side. He roars out in pain as he was knocked back a couple of yards. Anthony's serious face started to turn into fear as he saw the one he considers as his only brother get knocked back by such an attack "Dark 2!"

Touridor struggles to get up and watches as a beam of light shines down a few feet away from Anthony and the others, "There's the extraction point! Get the hell out of here!"

Anthony hesitated for a moment then watches 5 missiles come into view. His heart sank. The engine noises got louder. "Dark 1...?"

No reply.

"Dark 1?"

Gonzalez starts laughing but Hitamari knocks him out. Terozanan points toward the beam of light "Dark 4, go. I'll meet up with you."

Hitamari nodded and headed into the beam of light with Gonzalez, disappearing afterwards.

"Dark 1, we have to go." Terozanan said with concern.

"...But what about Touri...?" Anthony replied, his voice weak and he started to sweat. Touridor looks over to Anthony "Dark 1, go with him, I'll meet up with you. I promise."

"You promise?"

"Yes."

"I-I better see you again." Anthony stammered before disappearing into the beam of light. Terozanan looks at Touridor then also disappeared into the beam of light. The beam of light disappears. Touridor was alone. He swiftly dodges the missiles at the last second. He watches as a single dark green Ford Mustang Super Snake with a white stripe come at him. Touridor morphs into a black ZR1 Corvette and charges toward the Mustang. Upon getting a few meters close, Touridor morphs back into a dragon and leaps at the Mustang. The Mustang morphs into a giant dark green and white snake. It now just sees Touridor and gets bittin in the face by Touridor. The snake clenches his teeth and throws Touridor off. Touridor lands on all fours. "Hello Hector." Touridor snarled. The snake hissed before lunging at Touridor, maw wide open. Touridor sidesteps and pounces Hector. Hector wraps around Touridor, trying to suffocate him. Touridor growls and sinks his fangs into Hector's midsection. Hector hisses in pain and sinks his four fangs into Touridor's neck. Touridor roars in pain and tries to get free. Hector smiles a bit and throws Touridor away. Touridor lands on his side. Touridor uses the distance to his advantage by morphing into a black F-22 and taking to the sky. Hector hisses in anger, thinking Touridor was retreating "get down here, coward!"

He then realizes that Touridor was not running away; Touridor turns around and flies toward Hector.

Hector's widens his eyes "...oh shit." he tries to take cover from the hundreds of unguided rockets that flew toward him that were launched from Touridor, but failed to do so. Smoke and dust filled the air, blocking Touridor's visibility. Touridor lands, morphing back into a dragon. He tries switching to thermal vision but was suddenly stabbled by Hector's tail. Touridor roars in pain as the tail went deep into his chest. Touridor twitches then slowly falls to the ground. Hector smiles and extracts his tail from Touridor's chest. Black blood gradually poured out of Touridor's chest. Hector chuckled "Anthony is now freed from you. You will melt into black liquid and evaporate. You will be nothing when you die. Fucking parasite." Hector hissed. Touridor looks up at Hector, giving him the look that gave the message, "You'll never understand." Hector glared, "I'll leave you to die now. Bye, old friend." with this, Hector morphed back into a Ford Mustang and drove off. Touridor slowly melts, becoming just a pool of black liquid.

Dark Force 717 HQ

Anthony said farewell to Terozanan and Hitamari. He exited the HQ and went into his yellow '00 Z06 Corvette. He turned it on and drove off. He clutches his chest with one hand; he felt power slowly drain from him.

Touridor was dead.

Anthony made it home and went to bed without a word.

3 hours flew by. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Touridor. He felt empty. He felt lost. He sobbed. He was so numb, he did not feel the black liquid engulf him and sink into his skin. He blacks out.

A few days later, Terozanan and Hitamari regroup at Dark Force 717 HQ for a debriefing to assault Gonzalez's armory base. They havn't seen Anthony for days; so they were concerned. The debriefing room was empty, black, decorationless, as usual. Only a single table with light coming down at it was all there was. Immorten walked over to the single table in the spacious room and looks at Terozanan and Hitamari. He debriefs them about the mission to take over the armory. How they will need another dragon or creature to man their ESM. Yes, he knew that Touridor was dead. Terozanan and Hitamari were suprised. The mission was to happen tomorrow. Terozanan and Hitamari were dismissed. Terozanan contacts Anthony through his phone.

"Hey, Anth?"

"Yeah?" his voice seemed washed up

"Where are you?"

"Home."

"...Sorry about Touridor."

No reply.

"Listen... I know you are going through a tough time right now, but we need an ESM carrier for the mission to take over Gonzalez's armory. Do you know anyone?"

Anthony thought for a long moment then smiled, "Yeah, I know somebody that might take the job.


	4. Sonja

Chapter 4

Sonja

"Dark 1 taking off."

"Dark 3 taking off."

Sonja watched as the black F-22 and the red Su-33 take off from the run way and into the sky. She flaps her great wings and follows them at tremendous speed. She was to be their temporary ESM carrier, which was a little package strapped on her back. She also had a communicator attatched to her ear so she can listen and talk to Anthony and Terozanan.

"Hey, Dark 1?" Terozanan started.

"Yeah?"

"What was the reason why you chose her to be the ESM carrier?"  
Anthony didn't asnwer.  
"Dark 1?"

Sonja blinked, just watching the two planes.

"uh… 'cause she's good at stuff like this." Anthony finally replied

"Hey, Sonja, this right?" Terozanan asked.

Sonja nodded.

An hour later, they make it to their destination: Gonzalez's armory. It consisted of two buildings, five storages, SAMs, and AA Guns. Sonja flies above the clouds as planned.

"Switching to RCLs." Anthony says as he dives toward the armory. "Dark 3, take out those bogies in the sky." Terozanan engages one of the planes that just took off "Roger."

Anthony starts bombarding the base with unguided rockets, destroying two F-16s that were still on the ground, all the SAMs, and all the AA guns. He then flies off and turns around, intending to take out the two buildings. Terozanan shoots down an enemy plane, sending it back down straight to earth and watched as it hits one of the storage facilities, destroying it. Sonja watches the choas from above, safe and hidden thanks to the clouds. She mostly focused on Anthony's aircraft, watching the Black F-22 making short work of the ground targets. Within minutes the surprise attack was over and Sonja, Anthony, and Terozanan fly off back to base, leaving the base in ruins.


	5. Dark 2, Dark 4, and Dark 5

Dark 2, Dark 4, and Dark 5

Terozanan walks into the briefing room, alone. This surprised him; Anthony and Hitamari normally walked in with him- although he knew Anthony wasn't coming today. He reported that he wasn't feeling well- but Hitamari? He wonders what her story was. Immorten was in his usual place, sitting at the desk, the same old bored explression on his face, "Hitamari quit." Immorten replied to Terozanan's confusion.

"How come?"

"She felt… uneeded. So she quit."  
"Oh…"

"Anyway, the mission is that you get a new Dark 2, Dark 4, and Dark 5, Memortal is off in the world recruiting a Dark 6 and Dark 7. Remember, we need an ESM carrier and a predator missile carrier" Immorten said.

"Ah, really? Alright then, sir, I'll get the best I find." Terozanan replied and exited the briefing room. He heads to a mountain some miles north of the HQ and starts hiking, attempting to get to a cave. As he got to the cave, he turns on his flashlight, it was apparently dark. He walks into the cave and explores a little until he found a Latios shaped figure laying on the floor. The Latios was black instead of blue.

"Kentaver." Terozanan replied.

The Latios looked up at Terozanan. "Terozanan?"

"I need you to be the new Dark 2."

Kentaver sighs and gets up "Sure, when do we go?"

"Tomorrow. You know where to find us?"

Kentaver nodded, "I want Skylina to be the new Dark 4."

"okay." Terozanan replied and prepared to go out the cave.

"I'll tell her, she knows me better than you." Kentaver quickly added.

"Got it." Terozanan said and walked out the cave and started hiking down.

Terozanan comes to a wooden house with a lake at the back of it. He entered it- no sign of Luna, she must've been out. "What are you doing here." A voice came from behind him and Terozanan whipped around. He saw a man with silver hair, blue eyes, black pants, blue jacket, and black shirt underneath. It was Memorteke. Terozanan blinked "Memorteke, still sneaking behind me I see…-"

"Enough of that, what are you doing here?" Memorteke asked, his voice unpleasant. Terozanan calmly explains the events that recently happened- including the death of Touridor. "…I see. Alright, I'll be the 717's new Dark 5." he reacted. "Alright, thanks." Terozanan replied and walked off.


	6. Armory Invasion

Armory Invasion

Anthony and Terozanan walk into the vrieding room the next day. Something was different: there were new people there; Memorteke, Kentaver, a black lugia, and two men wearing military uniforms were waiting in the room. Were these the new recruits? Immorten was among them, sitting at the table. Immorten explains to Anthony and Terozanan that they were new recruits and now have new callsigns. There were shown on an overhead:

Dark# - Name - Callsign

Dark 1 - Anthony- Reaper

Dark 2 - Kentever - Yin Yang

Dark 3 - Terozanan – Viper

Dark 4 – Skylina- Black Bird

Dark 5 – Memorteke – Silver Wolf

Dark 6 – Alex – Warlock

Dark 7 – Enderik – Graveyard

Terozanan looks at them. He already knew Kentaver. Skylina was the black lugia with white instead of blue. Terozanan seemed somewhat surprised that Memorteke joined up. Alex was wearing army fatigues and looked somewhat british. Enderik was wearing airforce fatigues and looked russian. After introductions, Immorten briefs them on their next mission, "Now that we are all here, we can finally tackle the last of Gonzalez's armories; end him- for good. He will go bankrupt and-"

"Wait, you let him go?" Enderik questioned. Immorten nodded. "then he'll tell everyone about us and-" Enderik continued but then Immorten cut him off, "no one's going to believe that a small group took out his forces- too good to be true, and this location is hidden."

"Good point, I guess." Anthony agreed. "Now then," Immorten started, "This armory is Gonzalez's last. Take this out, and he'll go bankrupt. Insurance will be all over him. Good luck out there." He waves his hand and walks off "Dismissed." The seven of them head for the run way.

Anthony and Enderik enter their F-117 Nighthawks. They watched as Kentaver and Skylina take to the skies. They didn't have to wait, they were pokemon and didn't need planes- so the safety precautions didn't mean anything to them. Alex had a look of discomfort on his face as he entered his helicopter. He really hated flying. Memorteke and Terozanan enter the helicopter, startling the already disturbed Alex. All three men were fully prepared for the attack, equipped with SCAR-H assault rifles with red dot sights, M9 pistols, grenades, and flashbangs.

"Dark 1 taking off."

"Dark 7 taking off."

The two black Nighthawks take to the skies, joining up with the two waiting pokemon.  
"This is Dark 5. Green Thumb taking off."

Why was the helicopter named Green Thumb? No one knew. It's just a codename. Skylina sighed and watched the helicopter take off.

"That thing's slow compared to what Reaper and Graveyard are in." Skylina commented. "Those two planes are jets and that is a transport helicopter." Kentaver replied.

"Whatever." Skylina sighed.

The helicopter catches up with the two Nighthawks and the seven of them fly off. The helicopter was surprisingly fast- it kept up with everyone else.

Hours have passed. They closed in on the armory at a steady pace. "Green Thumb, lower your altitude, prepare to take them on foot. Graveyard, Reaper, get ready, you are going to bomb this place to hell- then aid the Greend Thumb group. Black Bird and Yin Yang, raise your altitude and wait for orders." Immorten commanded over the radio.

Green Thumb lowers its altitude while Black Bird and Yin Yang raise theirs. Anthony and Enderik were in range of the facility. They raise their speeds and started bombing it up. Green Thumb's passengers get out of the helicopter and proceeded to the armory on foot.

"This is Silver Wolf, we have encountered enemy tanks and need air support. Yin Yang, you know what to do." Everything went silent. Memorteke, Terozanan, and Alex all watched the tank drive around, patroling the area. Nothing happened. "Ying Yang, what are you waiting for?! Fire the missile!" Memorteke commanded in a silent whisper. Suddenly a missile comes out of the sky and destroys the tank.

"About time! You could've been faster…" Memorteke said on the radio.

No reply came back.

"Yin Yang?"

No answer still.

"Black Bird, where's Yin Yang?"

"He's…" she paused "He's been shot down."

Silenced filled the area, the only thing that could be heard was the alarm in the armory and gun fire.

"Go find him." Memorteke finally replied.

"But you need-"

"I said go find him." Memorteke repeated.

"…alright. Black Bird out." The three could make out the gigantic black lugia descend from the sky to search for Yin Yang.

The two F-117 Nighthawks flew off and turned around to land near the armory. They just heard the news of Yin Yang's disappearance and that Black Bird was now looking for him. Suddenly, a missile strikes Anthony's Nighthawk and it decends to Earth. The missile had hit the cockpit. Anthony blacks out.

"Reaper's been shot down!" Enderik yelled, surprised.


	7. Touridor

Touridor

"Dark 1's down! Dark 1's down!" Terozanan cried. "Anthony?! Anthony?!"

"Calm down!, Viper! And another thing, use codenames during missions!" Memorteke snapped. "If we want to save him, we need to push on!" he gets out of his hiding place and fires at the men blocking their way, "Dark 3, Dark 6, lets go!"

All three men started to open fire, gradually approaching the armory. Enderik looks around as he dodged missiles "damn! The SAMS are not on my radar! They are firing at me! I can't land!" he cried. "This is Black Bird, I found Yin Yang, he's hurt but he can still-"

"Graveyard and Yin Yang, fall back and wait for orders! There are hidden SAMs in the armory! Stay within range of comms!" Memorteke snapped at the radio. Without question, the two fly birds fall back. "What about me?" Skylina questioned.

"You are to distract the SAMs and find Anthony. Enderik can't do this because one hit by a missile and he's done for. Also, aid us if we are to get ambushed." Memorteke explained "Dark 6, Dark 3, lets go!" the three of them continue to destroy the guarding forces on their way to the armory.

When they got to the armory… the three were ambushed. Hundreds of men pointed guns at them. The three reluctantly lower their weapons.

Black Bird noticed this and immediately starts furung her aeroblast, thanks to this distraction, the four take out all the men without a problem.

"Graveyard here, I spotted twelve bodies heading your direction! Get out of there now!"

"Hold on…" came a familiar voice on the radio. Suddenly, 12 missiles came out of the forest and took down the bogies.

Memorteke's eyes go wide "wait a second… Touridor?"  
Touridor walks out of the forest as a black dragon, "I took care of the SAMs. Go plant the C4s…" he replied and morphed into Anthony.


End file.
